Prototype -Alex, the Dark Emperor
by Mr. thinker
Summary: Alex accepted his final fate, however he suddenly woke up one day and possessed a new God-like power. And then his old desire was revive. Armed with his new strange power and together with an estrange woman, who swore fealty to him, he set through a papth of world domination again. This time he swore to succeed.
1. Awakening of a Devil

Prologue

* * *

The air inside the room was chilly and unbearable. It was poorly dim; the only illuminations inside the room are coming from the computer screens which provided nothing but a little radiant glow. Then slowly, rampant exchange of voices, reverberated through the walls.

"Threshold Dose increasing!"

"Aura level is also increasing,"

"Someone gas him with gas chloroform!"

"We've ran out!"

Ten men, all clad in white lab coats, were dashing and running around the dark room in panic, they're all clueless on what was happening right now and what will they do next. And then suddenly they all stopped dead on their tracks as the whole room was enveloped by an ear piercing scream.

All of them darted their eyes on the observational windows on the wall that separated them from whatever was on the next room.

"GAHHH!" the scream of a man echoed again and then died down until there's nothing but silence.

"Status?" one of them asked, nervously.

"Boy A…organ all stopped, threshold dose is gone…it's dead."

A grumbled of grimace escaped from their lips and echoed.

"Subject Boy A, I mean, Heller, is dead. What should we do, Professor Hilda."

From the dark corner of the room, a person walked out slowly and looked through the glass with her blue eyes, observing. Her blonde hair ruffled as she put her hand on her lab coat and think.

"Send a report to _him_ ; I'll take full responsibility on this…" _Such a waste…_ she thought disappointingly as she walk away and think hard for her next move. However a loud beeping echoed suddenly within the room, stopping her bereaving thoughts.

"Ma'am, Geiger-Mueller Counter is spiking,"

"Threshold dose rising, aura is spiking up." she turned around, wide eyed in shock.

"There's something in there…" one of the scientists said dreadfully as she moved closer and peered on the window, suddenly a loud disembodied scream echoed from the room.

It was a man's but it wasn't the subject's voice, it was different. She slowly made a dark smile for she'd guessed who it was.

" _Long live the new King,"_ she muttered, astounded, under her breath.

* * *

 _It was so dark…_ a voice of a man echoed throughout the darkness.

 _Cold…_ he thought again as his skin felt the coldness of the place.

 _This is hell…_ he rested his head as he felt that he was floating on an empty, vacuum-like, dead space. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared on the distance.

It was warm light and it was moving towards him, confused to what it was, he slowly tried to reach it but the light eventually enveloped him.

 _Aughh…_ a painful groan escaped from the man's lips and echoed throughout the whole room. The man slowly opened, revealing his blue-silver eyes and glance around the room.

He was in a hospital room, there're tables in the corner filled with scalpel and surgery tools, BP monitors on his right that were beeping ominously, and IV tubes standing upright to his left, its small tubes were connected on his hands, ingesting some drugs on his body.

* * *

"Where…am I?" he spoke, his voice croaked dry, dazedly. "What…am I doing here?" he stared at the white wall, confused and lost, and then as if someone answered, his head suddenly ache and his vision started to spin.

"What is happening…?!" he weakly pressed both of his hands on his head, but the pain fought back, and then he saw images flashed in his mind.

He watched the images rushed back and forth and it was all horrible images of a city burning, and horrible monsters crawling everywhere. And then he saw himself, standing on rooftop of a building, with his hands shaped in a horrifying black thing, outstretch. And then he saw his face and then his hideous red eyes.

"Agh!" he grunted, agonizingly, and then he stopped. _Those are my…memories, I remember…_ slowly he opened his eyes again, this time it was in reminiscing.

"I am…Alex J. Mercer," he muttered, disoriented from the pain, "I'm already dead," before he looked down to his brown hands, confused.

 _What am I doing here then? Why am I alive…_ he cut his thoughts suddenly as he heard the door opened. The man named Alex hid his hands and closed his eyes.

He sensed the person move closer to him, probably checking his BP. Alex wasted no time, he growled and then immediately lunge at the person who yelped in shock.

"You! You're going to tell me everything!" Alex pinned the man who was a male nurse on the wall and scowled at him. "What the hell is this place, how was I revived and who revive me?"

The man winced in fright and stuttered; Alex clicked his tongue mentally and said. "Fine, I'll consume you instead," and grunted as he summon his skill before, but nothing happened.

Startled at first, he grunted again, gritting his teeth, but his ability to consume didn't activate.

"What the fuck…" unsettled to his missing skill, he grip the neck of the male nurse again, and tried to summon another ability of him, this time he felt his left hand change.

His left hand blackened as the Blacklight virus morphed it to a large menacing blade.

 _Heh good thing my old blade is still here_ he thought gladly and stabbed the male nurse right into his chest. The man coughed blood, splattering some on Alex's face and his white hospital gown, Alex let go of the body, and glance at the mirror hanging on the wall, to his right.

"My clothes…they're not the same as before." he muttered. "Tch, they revive me weak." Then he returned to the slumped body of the male nurse. He lean down and looted for any object that could aide his escape.

"An I.D. this would be good." He took the I.D. of the man and then after making a one last look around the room, he opened the door and went out silently.

* * *

 _What the hell is this place…_ Alex thought, as he crouched down on a corner, irritably and took a peak on the CCTV hanging above, at the end of the corridor in front of him where a large close door stood, he had a huge hunch that he was in some kind of a military facility.

His hearing then picked up two sounds of footsteps far from him. _At least my ears works_ half smiling he then proceeded to test his next ability.

"Let's see if there's someone on the other side of that large door," he said and tried to summon his ability to see enemies beyond the door, but nothing happened.

"Damn!" he silently cursed, the infected vision was also gone, but he remembered another ability of him and tried to activate it. "Here goes nothing." He mentally recalled it and then the virus within him activated.

His whole surroundings became blue and his vision passed through the huge dual doors, letting him see what's inside.

 _This doesn't help much but…hmm?_ The whole place had become blue in his thermal vision, and he could see a large rectangular red orange, standing upright at middle of large room.

"What the hell is that-"

"You there!" A voice suddenly rang out from behind him. He suddenly sprang up and turned around. Two soldiers, wearing an all-black military suitand gas masks to cover their faces, stood several meters away from him.

He was found, he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

 _Shit!_ And then he remembered one of his ability. "Hope this one didn't disappear!" he shouted in frustration. He recalled one of his offensive ability which move the Blacklight inside and morphed his right hand into a long black colored whip that has extendable appendages and a sharp blade on the end.

Alex smiled wickedly, he still has one of his best offensive, and swung it with force.

The two soldiers panic, and tried to fire their rifles but Alex reached the one on the right and decapitated it. The soldier on the left winced in fright and tried to run but Alex's whip moved swiftly and wrapped its bloody appendages of the soldier.

Alex growled as he pulled the soldier and threw him towards the CCTV at the end of the corridor, smashing it.

"Heh…now that was easy." Alex murmured triumphantly as he walked towards the soldier who moved and tried to crawl away. But Alex had reached and stood with predatory eyes locked on him.

"Hey you alive?" he asked in a placid manner, as the soldier barely move but his eyes were screaming in fear. "Barely, I guess," Alex scoffed off as he morphed his right hand into a large blade and stabbed the soldier on the neck. Blood gushed out.

Alex then fished out the I.D. of the soldier. _This must be a key_ he thought plainly as he glanced on the side of the door and swipe the I.D. on the door's key card slot, and the door made a loud thud followed by an electronic voice booming.

 **SLATE CHAMBER NOW OPENING**

"Slate chamber, just what the hell is this place," annoyed and still clueless he only rumbled in thought as he watched the door opened that would lead him to 'Slate Chamber' suddenly a loud blaring alarm filled his ears and the same electronic voice boomed in again.

 **WARNING BIOHAZARD DETECTED! SLATE CHAMBER EMERGENCY CLOSE DOWN**

Alex became alert as the door suddenly pause its ascent and then swiftly it began to slide down, he grunted and quickly commanded the virus within him. His hands quickly morphed into a black mass with four talon blades.

He swiftly caught the door before it fully close and lock, and grunted.

"Tch! No there might be an escape route there!" he shouted as he forcefully lifted the door. He slowly went under it and with an exasperated breath he let go and dropped down to the floor as the door closed one him, enveloping him in darkness of the Slate Chamber.

* * *

"Great…" Alex slowly stood up as his eyes stared at the closed door. The whole chamber was dark and quite, _now for the exit of this wretched hole-_ and then something made him paused his thoughts.

He saw his shadow, which was slowly forming on a solid wall, he turned around towards the source of the light and then he was startled.

An large round rock was towering before him, it possess lines and well detailed shapes and strange words that looks like Latin language which gave an idea to Alex that the thing was already million years old. Other than that, it was glowing brightly in different colors.

"What the fuck…?" astounded, he watched as the rock's hue changes from blue to red, green to gold, and gray and many more. He gulped down; he felt a strong presence from it.

 _This is what I saw earlier,_ he slowly approached, curious, "What is this-" and then as his left four wedge claw, touched the surface, he let out a painful scream.

The rock suddenly flashed its color and then it sent an electric jolt to Alex who grunted and winced.

"GAH! Shit! What the hell!" Alex tried to back away, but his left claw was stuck. The rock seemed to magnetize it towards it. Alex howled and grunted as he tried to pull away and then when he tried to use his right claw, to cut his left limb free, the rock pulsated again and a force suddenly drag his right claw towards it surface.

Alex felt the pain tremendously; the Blacklight within him had gone haywire also. He couldn't speak in anguish as he only shook up in agony. And then suddenly, the rock pulsated for the third time and released a forceful wind, sending him towards the wall.

"Fuck…" Alex cried painfully as he tried to stand up. He faced the rock again with a haggard eyes, confuse to what had just happened.

"Interesting…so it chooses you." Hearing an another voice, he darted his eyes in alarm and landed on a figure standing on the dark, beside the huge glowing rock, and then immediately he used summoned his whip fist and swung it towards the figure.

* * *

He caught the figure by his waist and then immediately he tugged the figure and throws him towards him. The figure landed on the floor in front of him, and he was startled for it was a woman clad in a white lab gown.

"You…you're an authorize personnel here weren't you?" Alex asked as he grab the woman by her neck and lifted her up, strangling her.

"Yes-"the woman scientist coughed and wheeze, "and I'm also-the one who revive you"

"How!? I remembered I died that day, I was consumed by a man named James Heller."

The woman scoffed off and smile, startling Alex, "Oh him…we took him, and killed his last remaining family, so we can resurrect you!-" the grip around her neck tightened as Alex scowled at her.

"We-extracted you from his body, using that stone!" Alex then let her go, half gladdened that he know that the man who killed him was already dead, but mystified.

"How could the stone, be responsible for my resurrection…just what the hell is it?" Alex asked, coldly, as his right hand tightened and morphed into a blade and pointed it at her neck, "don't you dare lie tell me." He added, warningly.

The woman chuckled, earning her a dark glare from him, and slowly stood up. "I can't explain it clearly…but I can show you how it resurrected you." She moved towards the rock and touched its surface and she began to glow in radiant black aura.

Alex judged him coldly and she saw she was sincere, despite her impish smile on her face.

"It shock me."

"It is its way of saying 'hello,' come on…touch it." Alex extended his left hand, keeping his right hand in a blade form so he could stab the woman immediately if she was lying to him. His left hand touched the surface and then immediately he felt its power channeled throughout his whole body.

And then suddenly his whole body let out a strong aura of a color black.

"Oh…" he shivered in awe. The aura that he was letting out was powerful than the woman.

"We called this the Slate and it was an ancient alien artifact that fell together with the same meteorite that extinguished the dinosaur. We don't know its origins but it simply gives powers to any living beings with a strong mental complexity." The woman explained as Alex's cold glare returned.

"That's just bullshit."

"It's true, this rock was found lying on the Bermuda, and it causes a lot of disturbances within the area," she paused as her grey eyes observed Alex if he's listening, "when we caught Heller, the Slate reacted and started to degrade his cells, we don't know what happened. But I guess… 'it called' you."

Alex rolled his eyes, skeptical. He wasn't expecting the rock to be some kind of fantasy object but, ironically, he was also half curious.

"And what does this thing really do?" he asked half curious.

"Well it chooses you, it gave you powers. I don't know what kind of, but there was a term that was created to men or living beings that the Slate chosen." The woman smiled wildly in excitement.

"The term was Extra Alpha but usually we use the term…'KING',"

* * *

"King?" Alex muttered and scoffed in woman then continued.

"Yes, _your majesty."_ The woman then suddenly bow, slightly surprising the man, "and I Viktoria Hilda, is here to serve you forevermore, King Alex Mercer!" her tone wavered, deranged. Alex looked at her unfeelingly.

 _This woman is strange…but then she was somehow correct._ Alex was still bathed in his blackish aura, feeling the power in his veins, he smiled.

 _Even though I've lost some abilities, I felt I'm complete just what's this power and what it can do_ "Hey, why did you revive me?" he asked as he stopped his thoughts. The woman slowly looked up to him, eyes burning passionately.

"Your Majesty…I've heard of you before, when you unleash the virus, and your purpose of doing so…" Viktoria's smile grew wider and narrated obsessively, " _Humanity is Stagnant, dying. With their death, there'll be no more conflict, no more disease, no more sufferings"_

Alex eyes widened in nostalgia, he recognized those words and he said it on the day that he was killed. Slowly a smile formed in his face as he felt his long lost desire had sparked bright.

"So were you, Viktoria…you're stagnant and dying." He said cruelly.

"Yes, I am…and with that, me and several people who had heard and like your cause, would support you," Viktoria stood up and flicked her hand in the air, majestically. "And thus you'll have your own army!" the door behind Alex suddenly made a loud thud and started to open.

* * *

Alex readied his blade but his eyes sharpened, threateningly, as he saw a group of soldiers standing on the door way. The soldiers, however, didn't attack instead their next action surprises him.

One by one, they kneel and bowed their heads down.

"We're your 'clansmen'. Your Majesty! And we will support you through the end!" Viktoria shouted in jubilant and kneeled again to him, "now let the whole world tremble again."

Alex Mercer stared down in confusion at them and then slowly he smiled menacingly.

 _An army, a new power, and an absolute freewill._ He thought as he turned to the soldiers in black military suite, who will be his army, and then to the woman, Viktoria Hilda, _oh…I can feel it. This time I can succeed!_

In euphoria, the man chuckled deeply and then he laughed loudly like a crazed person. "Oh I don't know if I would hate you or not!" he looked down to Viktoria. "But then I shall use you all so I can recreate this world one more time!" and then he laughed and laughed as his black aura grew larger and larger and the 'Slate' glowing ominously at him.

A new King was born and the whole world will tremble once again.

* * *

Yay! A new story! I hope you would like it, I just finished playing Prototype and I really like it! Now I'm going to do a story with it! Feel Free to send reviews. Sorry I don't beta-reader for this one, ignore the gramma.


	2. The Arrival of Devil

Disclaimer : I do not own Prototype and the anime series called 'K'

I forgot to put that one. Sorry, anyway as usual ignore the wrong grammars!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **9 months later – Tokyo Metropolis – Nanakamado**

The city of Tokyo was bustling with lights and grandeur festivities during Christmas season. The air was cold during nighttime and the people walked along side walks with their hands insides their deep coat pockets.

In the middle of the city, rising magnificently against the Tokyo city skyline was Mihashira Tower. It's distinct feature of silvery exterior and its two tall spire protruding on its rooftop, making it look like a rabbit's ears.

Unbeknownst to the common people, the tower was owned by one of supernatural beings called 'KINGS'. On the top floor, concealed by a magical barrier, was a peculiar room called 'Slate Chamber'. And within the room, seven people were standing on a pedestal, each representing a color.

"Good evening, thank you for coming here in such short notice." On the middle of them, a man stood and spoke. His silver coat waved as his hands move. He was the Silver King.

"As you'll know, the Dresden Slate was a mysterious stone that emits and influences bioorganic beings, granting them powers. Years of my research had concluded that fact, however…a year ago it causes a lot of _imbalances_ both to the people of this country and to the rest of the world." He ended as the man on his right, move.

"But we've prevented such catastrophe, by destroying it." The man was the Blue King, he was wearing a blue military cloak, a sword was on his left side of his waist, his violet eyes scanned to the other people inside the room. "And thus we assure you all, that it will never happen again."

"I sincerely believe Munakata- _san,_ the Blue King," the person, standing on the left side of the Silver King, a woman clad in golden kimono with golden flowery designs, spoke, she was the Gold King. Her golden eyes, that matched her golden hair, moved towards the person to her left, a small petite child clothed in an all red and black gothic dress.

"I'll fight alongside Munakata- _san_ ," the Red King, Anna Kushina, slightly bow making her white hair move and then she bore her red eyes to the Blue King, Reisi Munakata who answered by moving his glasses. "And I'll always lend my support to him,"

"Um, Lady Kushina." The Red King then looked to her left. A small boy, clad in a gray British sailor school uniform, was raising his right hand to her. His grey eyes and blonder hair and altogether with his British accent, had told everyone that he was foreigner.

"George Lincoln, here…um, I've read your proposals about it, the contingency plans and such…" he stuttered nervously. George Lincoln was the new appointed Grey King, he flushed in embarrassment. "w-well…I like it."

"I'm glad that you like it, Lincoln- _san_ ," The Red King made a bow, making the Grey King even redder.

"Silver King…Adolf K. Weismann was it?" The Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, looked at the man, clothed in a Green business attire who the continued. "I, the Green King, John Sears, have a question for you." The green King, John Sears, crossed his arms over his green business coat.

"I do humbly accept your gratitude as the Ambassador of America, but my government would like to ask you. If such disasters like the former Green King Nagare Hisui's JUNGLE uprising disturbance, or any other, occur again…what would be your International Contingency plan?"

"We haven't formed such plans like that, we will soon." The Silver King answered, with a smile.

But the Green King lightly snorted, and continued. "During the second world war, the Third Reich had discovered the slate somewhere in Dresden, Germany. Schutzstaffel, a Nazi Party organization, had enlisted several scientists to research the object. You were one of them, Mr. Weismann."

He swept his black hair, casting his emerald eyes at the Silver King, "the organization intended to turn it into a weapon, which fortunately they didn't succeed. Now then if such group with the same goal, still exist today, snuck into this very room, and steal it, how would we react?"

 _I don't like where this is going_ The silver King thought and asked. "I don't get what you mean, sir."

"I 'am saying it would be better if United States and _you_ would work hand in hand on this. The United States planned to give its power to every people around the globe."

Weismann, then sternly stare at the Green King, "You do know how powerful it is and how its power could cause imbalances to the world."

"I 'am very well aware of that"

"No…you don't." now it was the green King who frowned as the Silver King continued, "I would love to work on this new 'Slate', also I welcome your government's decision to send scientist to work with me, but I'll be the head of research, since I know this kind of things more than you and the United States."

The Green King made an inaudible grunt of protest but the Silver King immediately beamed on him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…as clear as silver." The Green King defeated replied and look away, hiding his frustration.

"Hehehehe…" a cruel laughter then echoed throughout the chamber, making everyone looked to the last king, the Seventh and the weakest King, the Colorless King. And it wasn't a being.

The colorless King was white fox that appears to be a wisp; it was contained inside a glass jar with a black lid. It was hovering and slithering inside as its red eyes looked at the other Kings.

"Even if you succeed or fail, it doesn't matter humans will still use it for their selfish and chaotic means, why? Because all humans are selfish creatures!" the Colorless King laughed, it danced around the jar, whimsically.

The Kings all looked at each other, unsure, before the Silver King cleared his throat and said. "That's wonderful Colorless King. Now I would like to thank you all for coming here again. This meeting is now adjourned."

"Hey—Hey! Don't I have a thing to say!?" The Colorless King spat in protest, as the Silver King went down to his pedestal, walked over to the fox, and picked the jar up.

"You already said it, now you better follow me since I extracted your remnants from my mind, so behave." The Silver King said with sincerity as he walked slowly towards the center of the room.

He looked down and sighed. The new slate was enclosed on glass flooring beneath him, the pedestals where the Kings were standing earlier surrounds it, making it almost mysterious and ominous.

 _Even though I'm already over it, I still want my dream to happen, but I guess I've to be careful right now_ The Silver King smiled peacefully and walked away.

* * *

 **Gold King's Residence**

"Did I try my best today?" The Gold King, in a worried manner, asked the Silver King beside her. The two silently walked on a hallway, overlooking a Japanese Garden. The residence of the Gold King was located on the very roof top of the tower; the peaceful night sky glowed on them.

"You did, Ashinata Maya."

"Oh what's wrong with Maya?" Maya, the Gold King, asked jocularly making the Silver King laughed. "I am your friend…well indirectly speaking since the late Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, who was my father's friend, was your very best friend."

"Indeed," _Indeed, he's my very best friend and ally_. The Silver King reminisces faraway. The two then reached a huge sliding door which the Gold King gently opens.

"Maya- _chan!_ Welcome back!" a woman dressed in a black school uniform, suddenly jumped on Maya who merely caught her in her arms. "Neko is so bored!" the woman, named Neko, waved her long pink hair and casted her bored heterochromatic eyes at the Gold King who laughed at her.

"Yes, sorry about that."

"Neko, you shouldn't have jumped on the Gold King like that." A man sitting firmly on a sofa, locked his blue eyes at Neko who stick her tongue out. His long black hair and coat moved as he stood up and bowed at the Gold King.

"Yatogami-kun, Neko, the Gold King needs to rest right now, the meeting was pretty long." The Silver King gently reminded them both as the Gold King bowed at them. After a minute of exchange talks, the three then decided to leave.

"Goodnight Maya- _chan!_ See you tomorrow." Neko waved energetically as the Gold waved back.

"Good night to you all and Weismann- _san_." She suddenly called the silver King looked at her. "I am glad that the slate choose me to succeed the late Gold King, I'm sure my father and Daikaku-san will proud of me."

"They're and forevermore." Weissmann said as he gently closed the door of the room where she'll rest for the night.

* * *

"Blue King's SCEPTER 4 and Red King's HOMRA gangs, despite their overwhelming power, aren't enough to protect the Slate." The Green King declared as the elevator door opened, earning him some disapproval looks from Reisi and Anna behind him.

"So remember what I said, the U.S. Army reserve unit will be placed on stand-by on Yokosuka base. Call them if you need more muscles, they're my clansmen after all." The three Kings strode out onto the lobby of the tower.

 _This man…has no boundaries_ Anna thought and glanced at Reisi who agreed with her, by moving his glasses.

"We'll do," Reisi Munakata said with a smile as Anna added, "all we have to do is to dial 911 am I right?"

The Green King stared icily at the two before his eyes shifted to a friendly one. With a silent courteous bow he walks away and passed between two people, a woman and a man.

* * *

Awashima Seri, glanced her blue eyes at the Green King as she walked passed him. Her blue overcoat rustled as she clutched her sword on her waist. The blonde man following beside her, also moved his hazel eyes at the man, observing him with a smile.

"Awashima, reporting, Captain," Seri stood straight at Reisi and then reported her rounds, "no anomalies have been detected, Captain."

"Good, at ease now," Reisi merely replied as the lieutenant of SCEPTER 4 stared at the receding back of the US Ambassador in awe.

"I couldn't believe that man was chosen by the slate to become the Green King." She said in surprise.

"Well, history wise, American's are born with a lot of freedom and willpower running in their veins." The man beside her, earlier, stood beside Anna, the Red King sighed tiredly and said.

"He's been difficult to negotiate to, perhaps I should learn to speak English so I could understand him more, Kusanagi." Kusanagi Izumo, bowed graciously at her. He then glanced at the receding back of John Sears.

"John Sears, America's richest man. He was also the Ambassador of U.S. and he has a lot of powerful friends. A perfect characteristics for a _King_ don't you think, Anna-chan?" he moved his hazel shades as the Red King thought silently.

 _But not a good one…_ "Um…Lady Anna," she paused her thoughts and turn around, and looked at the reddening face of the Grey King, George Lincoln and to the tall voluptuous woman with grey hair and eyes that matches her grey blazer office attire clothes.

"Lincoln-san."

"Um-two weeks from now, my school will go to Tokyo Disneyland, I was wondering if I could buy you something-well any souvenir is fine," the boy glanced away from her, Anna smiled at his funny reaction.

"Thank you but, maybe something small and cheap." George's smile grew wide making the Red King let out a chuckle of delight.

"Well, then I would love to—"

"George it's getting late, it's time to go home." The tall woman suddenly, spoke in an icy tone. The boy looked up to her and merely sighed dejectedly. The woman then turned to the two Kings and bowed gently to them.

"I would humbly apologize if my son asked or said something out of the blue earlier on the meeting."

"Oh not at all," _he hardly spoke earlier,_ Reisi thought as the young Grey King bowed to Anna and walked away together with the tall woman. The Blue King then moved his glasses as Seri observed them.

"The Grey King, George Sears and his mother Miranda Sears, she was the British Ambassador stationed here in Japan," Seri fixed her hair that was tied in a twin bun and affixed by a small tiara, behind her head.

Reisi smiled interestedly, "The new Kings today, are odd don't you think Awashima?"

"In terms nationality, yes, for the first time, other than Adolf K. Weismann, we have foreigners as Kings." Awashima said as the Blue King then turned to Anna and then reminded her of the meeting earlier.

"The slate for now is safe with SCEPTER 4 but I'll be expecting your full cooperation, Anna."

"Indeed, let's try our best to keep the slate safe until Adolf revealed it to the public." Anna said as the two Kings looked at each other with determination. However, the danger had already entered their country.

Above their heads, passed by the tower's spire and the Gold King's residence on the rooftop, flying at 25,000 feet, a passenger plane passed above Tokyo and. Sitting in a first class lounge with a wine on his right hand, Alexander J. Mercer lookout from the window, his face showed a wicked smile as his blue eyes, slowly changed into a glowing, predatory, red one.

* * *

 _Everything is going according to the plan…_ Alex Mercer thought as he washed his face and looked at the mirror, inside the bathroom of his plane. His blue eyes stared back and he was a bit in disbelief with his new power.

"Hmph, guess I'll randomly use it." _I miss my old clothes_ he thought as he stared down on his plain black t-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers, he felt naked with his new clothes. He snorted irritably and went out.

He silently walked inside the first class lounge of the plane and sat down across Viktoria Hilda. The woman fixed her blonde hair again and then her white blouse and looked at him.

"What?" Alex asked coldly as the woman cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty, we've just entered Japan's airspace, we'll soon land." She reported and Alex only ignored her.

"Shall I answer your questions, if you've any?" _Great…_ Alex worked his mind immediately and then posted a question to her, irritably.

"Tell me the history of that thing again and why did it shipped out to Japan."

Viktoria fixed her glasses and planted her blue eyes at him and answered obediently. "The Slate is an object that was part of a meteorite that hit the earth and exterminated the dinosaurs, many millions of years ago. It was discovered during the Second World War by a member from a Nazi Party Organization called Schutzstaffel. They immediately experimented on it and one of the scientists who participated from the experiment was a man named Adolf K. Weismann.

Viktoria paused as Alex shifted from his sit, comfortably, and listened more. "Adolf K. Weismann's experiments on the Slate were astounding. He discovered the purpose of the Slate and that it helps and contributes largely to Mankind's evolution and also its power to bestow supernatural powers to any men that it chose."

Viktoria paused again as she took out a circular device and put it on the table between her and Alex. She tapped the surface twice and then it glowed in blue before many holographic windows appeared and hovered between them.

"Adolf K. Weismann became the first King, the Silver King, and on the aftermath of the war, he brought it to Japan so he could continue working on it. But one year ago, a war had happened between the 7 kings and during that turmoil, the Slate, which was labeled the Dresden Slate, was destroyed."

Viktoria then pushed a window and showed a picture of a destroyed Slate which Alex observed with keenness.

"However what the German's didn't know that, during the Second World War, America also found a second slate. On one of the islands inside the Bermuda Triangle, this Slate which we called 'the Liberty Slate' had caused a lot of abnormal anomalies within the area, so the government dug it up and tried to create experiments with it but they failed."

"And since they know that Adolf's experiments had worked, they send it to him, hmm?" Alex finished without faltering. He had foreseen the answer and sighed. "Which could mean Japan was the only country that knows how to run it."

"Splendid answer, Your Majesty." Alex clicked his tongue, annoyed to what the woman was calling him.

 _You're so weird…but then again so am I_ "And…who're my targets?" He asked as the woman smiled and fixed her glasses.

"Well then," Viktoria removed the current window in front of her and then with a fling of her left hand, she summoned 7 windows, all displaying information about the Kings.

"First, the Gold King, Maya Ashinata, the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, the Red King, Anna Kushina, the Gray King, George Lincoln, the Green King, John Sears, and the unnamed Colorless King…and last but not the least-"

"Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver King." Alex Mercer then smiled at the picture of the silvery man, he moved and picked a wine glass full of red wine and shifted his eyes towards the window.

The City of Tokyo burned deeply and peacefully, the sight of it made the man's excitement surge. He was excited, his plan was about to happen.

 _Ready or not…Adolf K. Weismann or should I say Isana Yashiro,_ he thought as his eyes turned deep red as he sipped his red wine. "Well then get ready to meet the new King." He said and laughed darkly as he stared at the city lights below him.


End file.
